


Refrain

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Warriors Main OCs writing collection [6]
Category: Warriors
Genre: And the chronicles of the angst children continue, Angst, Angst children, But not in a good way, Crossposted on Fanfiction, Frog dangit, I dunno I'm running on little slerp, Not super Graphic, OCs - Freeform, Originally posted on Amino, Sad?, Sleep, Song lyrics I made up, Unbeta'd like all my stuff, acceptance of death, dying, loss of life, maybe sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: " He knows in reality she'd be frowning at him, expression hurting and frustrated. But he can only see her smile in blurred clarity, and hear her laugh in the Summer breeze. "





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah not much to say. Originally posted on Warriors Amino.
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda want to write a reckless fic based on No Children by The Mountain Goats.
> 
>  
> 
> ((Amino A/N: Some Tigerstar (Tigerstripe) angst cause my boy can't get a break and neither can I.
> 
> Frick so yeah the italicized centered bits are song lyric-like things I'm making up as I go; I sorta hear a piano playing gently and a male voice singing. It's probably a real tune but who knows.))

**  
**   
_Refrain_

* * *

  
  
“ _He wonders if it's a piano playing in his mind,”_

 

  
He drags himself along the Thunderpath, shoulder aching and one of his forepaws lifeless beneath him. He keeps it pulled up, hopping awkwardly as he follows the path.

  
  
“ _Or if it's a different note that he can hear inside.”_

  
  
He looks up, smiling through a grimace and his vision clouded with pain.   
  
Because, what did it matter if he lost this life?   


  
“ _And sometimes he swears it's there, forever waiting;”_

  
  
He knows in reality she'd be frowning at him, expression hurting and frustrated. But he can only see her smile in blurred clarity, and hear her laugh in the Summer breeze.

  
  
“ _But never is the refrain completely lonesome.”_

  
  
His fur clumps uncomfortably with blood but he goes on. Because he will not lose this life with them. He will not let this triumph that is truthfully shame be shared with the opposing Clan who lost.

  
  
“ _There's a, key in his mind that's singing with a scream.”_

  
  
He stumbles at one point, legs buckling, but he brings himself up. It's agonizing but not yet. He will not lay and die slowly.

  
  
“ _But it's simply screaming silently.”_

  
  
    Would she be mad? Would the others? He knew this wasn't a wound he would heal from.   
  
   Just as he knew he was tearing the holes wider and spilling more blood by continuing along.

  
  
“ _And he falls; he falls again.”_

  
  
    He stumbles, limbs numb fire, as his breathing suddenly hitches and burns.

  
  
“ _Only to get up once more, in the end.”_

 _  
_ _  
_     He closes his eyes, panting.   
_'I'm sorry old friend.'_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“ 'cause there's a voice in his head, and it's screaming silently_ _  
_ _Never changing pitch and never changing key._ _  
_ _But this voice is like no voice he's ever know;_ _  
_   
_It's a piano refrain_   
  
_The voice is his own.”_   
  
Five down; four more to go.

  
  
**END**


End file.
